désormais et pour toujours
by ylg
Summary: recueil de ficlets Maes x Gracia :: 1ère vignette : une image pour l'éternité. 2e: doutes. 3e: leur alliance. 4e: solitude et manque. 5e: souvenirs. 6e: un certain matin de printemps. 7e: toujours enthousiaste. 8e: pour le restant de ses jours. 9e: une question qu'il ne fallait pas poser... MàJ, 10e: il se trouve qu'Elysia est restée enfant unique. 11e: en façade. ::het et gen::
1. photographie

ok folks, dans ma folie "j'écris toujours plus de one-shots, ça s'entasse à n'en plus pouvoir, 'faut que je fasse le tri avant d'être noyée et de ne plus savoir ce que je fais de mes fics une fois publiées", je tire celle-ci au sort pour servir de base à un recueil de ficlets sur Gracia et Maes Hughes.

* * *

**Titre : **désormais et pour toujours  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple : **Maes Hughes, Maes/Gracia  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Maes Hughes appartient à sa famille. Soit Gracia et Arakawa Hiromu, Elysia viendra plus tard

**Thèmes : **31 jours, "photographie" et "het" ; ben oui, combiner les deux donne un résultat un peu couru d'avance, chez moi...  
555 mots

oOo

Belle comme le jour, plus belle qu'un ange, une reine… Maes n'en avait jamais assez de vanter la beauté de la demoiselle. Lui et Roy en rencontraient tous les jours ou presque, amourettes au jour le jour, les trouvaient mignonnes et gentilles, profitaient du moment et n'étaient jamais sérieux.  
A chaque fois, ils se vantaient l'un à l'autre ou auprès de potes du régiment d'avoir dégotté la fille la plus jolie, la plus sexy, la plus ceci ou cela. Et quelques temps après, elle était aussitôt oubliée.

Avec celle-ci, tout fut différent. Gracia était jolie et gentille et tout et tout, comme les précédentes, comme celles dont tout le monde pensait qu'elles viendraient ensuite. Mais quand Maes cessa d'en parler, ça n'était pas qu'il l'avait quittée.  
Ça non.  
Il la cachait, plutôt, à cet entourage qu'il jugeait trop rustre pour comprendre. Pendant quelques jours, il n'osa plus prononcer un mot sur elle. Il venait de réaliser qu'elle était pour lui, qu'il ne serait plus qu'à elle, et n'était pas encore capable d'exprimer un tel sentiment.  
Le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il en était et qu'il décide de le faire savoir, d'étaler son bonheur présent et plus encore à venir aux autres, et il devint impossible de le faire taire.

Gracia ceci et Gracia cela, un ange descendu sur terre, bon, peut-être que ça n'était pas la plus belle fille de la terre, mais c'était _la sienne_ et ça suffisait ; pour lui, personne ne pouvait la surpasser. Les beautés fatales sur papier glacé des magazines avaient peut-être plus de classe que sa copine, mais elle au moins était réelle, douce, chaude, aimante, souriante et tout. Et un jour, bientôt espéraient-ils, ils se marieraient.  
Le temps de tout régler entre leurs familles. D'être sûr de la date, d'avoir une permission à ce moment.  
S'il revenait de cette foutue mission à l'Est vivant et en un seul morceau. Non, oubliez ça, il reviendrait, point final ; elle l'attendait, il devait se dépêcher d'en finir avec tout ça et la rendre heureuse.  
Seulement, ces longues journées et plus encore ces longues nuits passées en uniforme si loin d'elle, loin de son rire, de son sourire, de ses yeux doux et de sa voix tendre, semblaient interminables.

Peut-être, finalement, que le papier glacé avait ses avantages. Ça n'avait pas d'épaisseur, pas de chaleur, pas un son de voix, mais s'il pouvait emporter avec lui l'image ineffable de son visage, de son sourire, son regard, ça serait déjà un avant-goût du paradis, pour survivre à l'enfer d'être séparé d'elle si longtemps.

Des économies qu'il faisait sur sa paie en prévision de leur vie future, Maes déduisit cette fois-là le prix d'un appareil-photo dernier cri.  
Gracia avait cette beauté qu'il croyait éternelle, une grâce que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer ni même ternir. Ça semblait naturel d'immortaliser son visage.  
Figé dans cet instant qu'il pensait durer à jamais, il ne pensait qu'à ça ; à ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais imaginé, que quelques années plus tard, il voudrait alors fixer chaque seconde d'un nouveau visage sans cesse changeant.


	2. même dans l'incertitude

**Titre :** dans le doute  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
**Personnage/Couple :** Gracia et Maes Hughes  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #20, "et je t'aime même dans l'incertitude"  
**Timeline/Spoil** éventuel : manga, chapitres d'Ishbal ; et je ne sais plus du tout quel tome ça fait et j'ai la grande flemme d'aller vérifier. m'enfin bon, c'est pas le spoil le plus grave qui soit non plus...  
360 mots

oOo

Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Mais je ne peux rien dire. Tu as choisi de t'engager là-bas, tu ne peux plus choisir de vouloir rester. Je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer, mais j'ai accepté ce sentiment avec joie… et aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas choisir de te laisser partir de ma vie !

Qui sait ce qui t'attend là-bas ? Tous, vous promettez à vos mères, à vos fiancées –tu ne m'as jamais rien réellement promis de ce genre, pourtant- de revenir en un seul morceau, et rapidement. Ça sèche un peu nos larmes sur ce quai. Un dernier baiser pour la route, « et à mon retour, on se mariera, » qu'ils répètent, tous.  
Oui, c'est ce que vous dites tous : _je ne mourrai pas car quelqu'un attend mon retour_. Mais tu sais bien que de l'autre côté aussi, les pauvres gars qui s'engagent dans cette lutte sans merci doivent bien se dire la même chose ?

Les journaux nous racontent qu'ils se feront tous tuer sans hésiter, jusqu'au dernier, pour leurs idées. J'aimerais croire qu'eux n'ont aucun regret à mourir au combat, quand vous, vous lutterez de toutes vos forces pour rester en vie.  
Mais l'armée ne dit-elle pas que vous combattez vous aussi au nom de grands idéaux et que vous irez jusqu'au bout pour ça ?  
Vous êtes des hommes, tous, pas des machines sans cœur ! je ne peux croire que vous partez de bon gré vous étriper…

Je vais rester seule ici, à me morfondre, à attendre ton retour, craignant chaque jour qu'on m'apprenne que tu es blessé, mort, disparu, sans jamais la moindre certitude de te retrouver un jour dans mes bras.  
Je te déteste de partir comme ça, en me laissant dans cet océan de doutes et d'angoisses.  
Parce que je t'aime, envers et contre tout, que je ne peux pas laisser notre histoire se finir sur ce quai de gare et que j'attendrai toujours que tu reviennes et reprennes notre dernier baiser là où tes supérieurs l'ont interrompu pour t'emmener.


	3. trait d'union

**Titre :** trait d'union  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple :** Maes x Gracia Hughes  
**Rating :** G / K  
copier-coller ici non-réclame de propriété sur les personnages utilisés.

530 mots, pas de thème précis.  
repost, initialement postée le 28 janv. 2006

oOo

L'alliance : un cercle, sans commencement ni fin. Comme leur amour : éternel. Sans les fioritures des cercles alchimiques : pur.

Chaque fois qu'il finit son service et ôte son uniforme, il remet son anneau, et y pose ses lèvres, en attendant de rentrer chez lui et d'embrasser Gracia elle-même.

C'est un peu comme si, chaque fois qu'il quittait sa peau de soldat, il l'épousait à nouveau. Pourtant, il reste marié à elle, à tout instant. L'uniforme lui interdit de le montrer à tous, mais il est toujours lié à elle. Il doit juste cacher le symbole de leur union, attaché à une chaîne, tout contre sa peau. Comme un secret. Comme si un engagement cachait l'autre. Comme si sa loyauté pour l'armée devait passer avant celle pour l'amour de sa vie.

Il aime rester en civil quand il le peut, et montrer au monde entier la bague à son doigt, le fil qui le relie à Gracia.

Même s'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de ça pour penser à elle, pour l'aimer et continuer à souhaiter passer sa vie auprès d'elle.

Mais chaque fois qu'il se débarrasse de son uniforme et renfile son anneau, il repense au jour de leur mariage, à la fois où c'est Gracia qui le lui avait passé au doigt. Et il l'embrasse.

Il ne le quitte jamais. Il est obligé de le changer de place, de son doigt à la chaîne à son cou, mais il l'a toujours sur lui. Il enlève bien ses lunettes pour se doucher, mais pas son alliance. Il la garde pour se coucher, pour faire l'amour avec Gracia, bien sûr. Et il sait que jamais Gracia n'enlève la sienne non plus.

Leur trait d'union. Littéralement. Depuis le jour où ils ont échangé leurs alliances, plus rien ne peut les leur faire ôter. Cercle, sans plus de commencement, sans jamais de fin. Lors de leur mariage, ils se le sont juré : à la vie, à la mort, pour toujours. Pourtant, il sait que même la mort ne lui fera pas abandonner son amour pour elle.


	4. hystérie

**Titre :** tu me manques  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Gracia Hughes, Gracia/Maes  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix.

**Thème :** 31 jours, "hystérie", contrainte accessoire : "première personne"  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : pour moi, c'était le manga seulement, sur les chapitres d'Ishbal, mais apparemment ça peut très bien aussi passer comme post tome 4/épisode 25.  
repost, initialement postée le 1er novembre 2006.  
240 mots

o

Maes Hughes, sinistre imbécile, quel besoin avais-tu de partir comme ça ? tu me manques, tu me manques trop… Je ne vis plus, sans toi. Tu n'entends pas, mon cœur qui t'appelle ? et, que personne d'autre que toi ne sache, tu n'entends pas, mon corps qui te réclame ?  
Je suis vide sans toi. J'ai besoin de tes mains sur moi, j'ai besoin de tes lèvres sur les miennes, de ton corps contre le mien.  
Je t'aime, Maes. Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, ce que l'on raconte : vraiment, je suis "ta moitié", et tu es la moitié de moi. Sans toi, je ne suis qu'une enveloppe vide avec un amour esseulé qui bat à l'intérieur.  
J'ai besoin que tu viennes remplir ce vide, mon amour.

Je suis trop seule, sans toi, je ne vois plus l'avenir, seulement les jours passés où je n'ai pas su assez profiter de toi.  
Ne sais-tu pas ? j'ai besoin de ton amour. Que tu me dises que tu m'aimes, et que tu me le prouves.  
Je reste seule, et tu me manques, au-delà des mots. Je suis trop vide, je ne pense plus, j'ai besoin de gestes.  
Je reste là et je t'attends toujours.  
Si seulement, si seulement, tu pouvais me revenir et combler cette solitude atroce que tu as creusée en moi en partant, Maes, mon amour…


	5. souvenirs

**Titre :** souvenirs de ce qu'un autre a aimé  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage/Couple :** Gracia/Maes Hughes  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #35, "souvenirs de ce que d'autres ont désiré"  
Timeline/Spoil éventuel : épisode 25/tome 4  
200 mots

&

Maes a laissé derrière lui toute une pile d'albums-photo. Des pages et des pages de tirages soigneusement collés et légendés. Des amis du temps de son adolescence. Des filles. Roy. Gracia. Des potes de régiment. Gracia. Son quartier, avant de partir pour Ishbal. Tout ce qui représentait la vie, après Ishbal. Gracia. Leur mariage. Gracia. Le ventre de Gracia. Elysia bébé. Gracia. Elysia qui grandissait…  
Mais de lui-même, quasiment aucun cliché. Maes était toujours derrière l'appareil, jamais en face de l'objectif.

Toutes ces photographies encombrent Gracia Hughes. Quelle importance, aujourd'hui, ces instantanés d'hier, si désormais Maes ne sera plus là pour continuer à voir grandir Elysia, pour la voir elle-même vieillir ?

Une amie lui a conseillé de les garder malgré tout : à travers l'œil de l'artiste, c'est son âme qu'on trouve, dit-elle. Un jour viendra où elle sera heureuse de montrer à sa fille : « Regarde, c'est ainsi que ton papa te voyait. C'est ainsi qu'il regardait ta maman, aussi. Voici son monde, ce qu'il aimait, la façon dont il vivait. »  
En attendant ce jour, elle remise les albums au fond d'un placard, espérant qu'elle ait raison.


	6. un matin fin avril

ohlalala, mais ça faisait presque 4 ans que je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil ? c'est maaal !

* * *

**Titre** : aux derniers jours d'avril  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple **: Maes x Gracia Hughes  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Note** : ça sera mieux si on place cette ficlet dans l'univers du premier anime  
**Thème **: 2#29, « Cette qualité de matin d'avril qu'un autre mois ne peut effleurer » pour 52 saveurs  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

Fin avril, le printemps tel qu'on le rêve se fait enfin sentir pour de bon. Le soleil perce la fraîcheur matinale pour réchauffer doucement l'air, les fleurs s'ouvrent.  
La guerre est finie depuis deux ans maintenant et avec le temps, les blessures se sont refermées, la vie reprend visiblement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Maes Hughes profite pleinement d'un jour de congé en compagnie de sa jeune épouse.  
Enfin... les habitudes forgées à la caserne s'effacent difficilement et il s'est réveillé naturellement à l'aube, pour trouver le soleil brillant sur le monde et la peau de Gracia contre la sienne. Autant mettre cet instant magique à profit :

« Un matin si doux, c'est une journée parfaite qui s'annonce. Avant qu'avril ne meure et que mai ne s'installe. Et juste pour toi et moi. »

Juste toi et moi, affirme-t-il, et Gracia acquiesce. Mais qui sait vraiment ce qui les attend...

oOo

(parce que vous vous rappelez ? dans le premier anime, Elysia naît en début de février…)


	7. trois ans qui ne changent rien

**Titre** : trois ans de mariage et toujours aussi vif !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Couple** : Maes Hughes/Gracia Hughes  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « « Tu m'as manqué, Cherry. » «  
d'après Alaiya sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (28 sept.-4 oct. '11) ;  
pour la grande FMA-Fest (Don't Forget: 3 October '11!)

**Continuité** : pré-série  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tu m'as manqué, Chériiiie ! »

Trois ans de mariage n'ont en rien diminué l'enthousiasme de Maes : chaque fois qu'il la retrouve, qu'il ait été forcé de la quitter pendant des semaines ou seulement pour une journée de travail, il enlace Gracia, la soulève de terre, la soûle de mots tendres.

S'il en fait peut-être un peu trop, il n'en reste pas moins sincère. C'est adorable, elle est on-ne-peut-plus heureuse d'être ainsi aimée (et de l'aimer autant en retour), mais avouons-le : c'est un peu fatigant aussi. Surtout depuis qu'elle est enceinte... et que justement, il redouble d'attentions !


	8. elle ne restera pas seule

si l'on veut bien me pardonner cette ficlet-ci... un de ces jours il y en aura une plus traditionnelle.

**Titre** : ce qu'est devenu leur foyer...  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist, manga-verse  
**Personnages/Couples** : Gracia(/Maes Hughes) et... quelqu'un dont je garde l'identité secrète  
**Gradation** : PG à PG~13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt** : « Quelle charmante famille nous formons, n'est-ce pas~? » »  
d'après Koliri sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (o7-13 décembre '11)

**Continuité** : post-series ; spoil tome 4  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Quelle charmante famille nous formons, n'est-ce pas, ma chérie ?  
- Oui mon amour...

De son vivant, Maes insistait à longueur de temps sur la chance et le bonheur qui étaient leurs, jusqu'à la lassitude de presque tous ses interlocuteurs. Gracia était heureusement dotée d'une patience angélique, du même goût que lui pour le plaisir, et optimiste, n'aurait jamais pensé que ces vantardises puissent tenter le sort.  
Et le charme s'est envolé...

Gracia repose avec délicatesse la photo d'eux trois. Autour d'elle, les bras de cet amant plus jeune qu'elle qui ne remplacera jamais son mari...  
- Nous formons un bien étrange foyer...


	9. un prétexte

**Titre** : la question à éviter !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Maes Hughes(/Gracia) et son équipe  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu

**Prompt : **« Je sais que vous en achetez en cachette pour votre douce..." «  
d'après Mimi-chan, pour un Arbre à Drabbles (18-24 avril '12 sur DW)

**Continuité** : manga, guerre d'Ishval (tome 15, gaiden _Simple People_)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Votre douce et tendre vous manque, Chef ?

La phrase est innocente. Pourtant, quand elle résonne, sous la tente tous se figent et la terreur se peint sur les visages.

Une jeune recrue ignorante a vu le Capitaine Hughes soupirer sur une photo de sa fiancée et puisque de une ils ne sont pas très à cheval sur la discipline dans ce bataillon : le chef est un frère pour eux ; de deux ils sont présentement de repos et moins tenus à la formalité...

Devant l'explosion imminente de roucoulades avec photos à l'appui, d'aucuns souhaitent presque être renvoyés au front aussi sec.


	10. leur enfant chérie

**Titre** : son enfant chérie !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Hughes(/Gracia), Elysia  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « Rien ne s'interposera entre elle et son trésor. »  
d'après Anders Andrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle est son trésor, la prunelle de ses yeux, son enfant chérie. Tous ceux qui ont croisé Maes Hughes plus de deux secondes sont au courant.

Ceux qui le connaissent depuis plusieurs années s'en étonnent un peu : déjà, quand il parlait de sa fiancée, puis de sa femme, c'était gratiné. Mais alors là !  
Oui mais, explique Maes quand Roy lui pose (dans un moment d'oubli, ou de masochisme) la question :  
Gracia est formidable en ça qu'elle l'a choisi. Elysia est unique parce qu'ils l'ont créée eux-mêmes, avec leur amour.

…Et si un jour où ils ont un deuxième enfant ?


	11. intérieur et extérieur

**Titre** : les fissures dans la façade  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple** : Gracia(/Maes), Elysia  
**Gradation** : PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Prompt** : « John sent son cœur se serrer. »  
d'après Thalimnie sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. '12 chez Drakys)

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 4/épisode 25 (1)/épisode 10 (B)  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Son cœur se serrait à la pensée qu'il lui faudrait désormais continuer toute seule. Intérieurement, elle se sentait partir en morceaux. Sans la moitié de tout pour la soutenir, comment faire ?

À l'extérieur pourtant, devant sa famille, devant ses amis, devant les collègues de Maes, et plus que tout, devant Elysia qui a tant besoin qu'elle soit forte pour deux, Gracia présentait toujours la même façade de l'épouse parfaite. Même sans plus de mari. Veuve, quel horrible mot...

Mais Elysia déposée à la garderie, rendue à sa solitude, ça n'était plus juste un serrement : son cœur éclatait de douleur.


End file.
